Living it Lucky
by Lilly le Blunt
Summary: Basic OC.Natural pairings YunaxTidusWakkaxLulu but there maybe some dabbling. Lime in later chapters. Blah Blah R&R please.


Hey everyone. Well, here I am once again making a feeble attempt to win you all over.

I wrote this a lifetime ago but it's got it's charm I guess. I might put in a lemon in the next chapter seeing as I am so mature and a supreme writer now cough cough

Anyway, hope it's up to scratch and I hope it doesn't get removed again!

(#$&(($&(&)(&&&)(&$#!$(

Disclaimer: copyright squaresoft (not square-enix because they're CRAP) Amber is mine though, I just like pretending I kick arse in FFX (like we all do, don't deny it!)

!#$&)!#$&(#$&(#&(#$&

Amber sighed and continued to attempt ripping her hair out 

"How could I have been so stupid!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the steps and tugging at her hair.

She was in Besaid, outside the Temple, hating herself. Her copper brown hair clutched in her hands, her emerald green eyes blazing.

She stumbled around a little longer before spinning back to face the village, to her surprise; there was a guy standing there, but not just any guy, a drop dead gorgeous guy!

She gasped and then smiled

"Hey" She said

"Who are you?"

"Uh…" He said

"I'm from Zanarkand" Amber frowned.

"Zanarkand?" She said with a puzzled smirk.

"Uh…" He said

"Sin's err Tox …" but he was cut off.

"Cool!" Amber exclaimed

"Mysterious huh? I like that! So, why are you here?"

"Beats me!" He replied shrugging and hooking his hands behind his head, hiselbows pointing out.

"Humph" Amber said, pondering

"Interesting…oh! I'm Amber!" She held out her hand

"Pleased to meet you!" He shook her hand and looked around.

"Um …" He said, his hands dropping back to his sides

"Are you okay? You seemed a little…stressed back there"

"Oh!" She said looking up in surprise

"Err…yeah don't worry about it, it doesn't matter" she looked at the ground and kicked a rock away from beside her foot.

"Oh…" He said looking at the ground and scuffing his feet.

"Ah well I guess I can tell ya" She finally said, her face fell from a grin to a serious frown

"An apprentice Summoner, is in there," She said, looking back towards the Temple

"Becoming a fully-fledged summoner…and _I_ was too busy watching the Besaid Aurochs train! And they need it too! I'm tellin' ya, they suck! Haven't won a game in how many years now?" She sighed

"And seeing as I'm too _stupid _I totally forgot she was going! And it's against the teachings to disrupt an apprentice Summoner's prayers! Oh man! Geez…guardian…huh…and high guardian too! More like failure! I couldn't guard her from a rogue Blitzball let alone the fiends of Spira!" She stopped her yelling and let her agitated face fall, she sighed and smiled

"Well mystery man from Zanarkand" She bowed

"Welcome to Besaid…or Spira, I dunno"

"Uh…thanks," He said, Amber turned and began to walk back to the Temple, and then she stopped and turned back.

"Hey" She said, the Mystery man looked up

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Tidus" He replied.

"Well, Tidus" She said

"Um…who are you staying with?"

"Uh…Wakk…Wakka?" He said thoughtfully

"Oh Wakka!" She exclaimed

"That's good! He'll look after you, better than those damned Crusaders"

"What's wrong with the Crusaders?" He asked

"Oh…long story" She replied

"Involves knives, Luca and a fist fight" She looked at the ground

"At the age of five" She said quietly.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Don't worry," She said with a grin

"Long story! See ya round!"

She went back to her steps as he passed her and went in to the temple.

Amber swung her legs for a minute, her knee high black boots breaking free of her long skirt and then disappearing again. The splits up to just above her knees. She sighed and looked around.

"Just one little peek won't hurt," she said as she stood up and walked in to the temple.

Tidus looked up at a statue of a man, clad in a robe and clutching a staff, a man went up to him.

"Braska…" Amber whispered from the doorway.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we received a statue for our temple." Said the man.

"What's a High Summoner?" Tidus asked, everyone, including Amber, gasped.

"I…I got to close to Sin's, uh, Toxin" He said quickly, Amber frowned and leaned against a wall in the shadows.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon." Replied the elderly man once he had regained his breath.

Tidus turned and looked around a little longer before heading for the door. By then, Amber had already slipped out and was on the steps again.

"Have fun?" She asked him as he passed her.

"It was a learning experience at least" He replied with a smirk.

"Get used to it," She said

"People round here love telling you stuff whether you know it or not" she leant back and swung her legs out and grinned.

"Thanks" He said and then descended the steps and walked away.

He lazily walked back to Wakka's hut and let himself in.

"Sorry man" Wakka said

"Not time for lunch yet. Take a nap! You look bushed" He turned back to his cooking as Tidus lay down.

"Hey Wakka?" He asked.

"Ya?" He replied not turning.

"Who's that girl?" He sat up

"Outside the Temple"

"Amber?" Wakka asked, he turned

"She's the Summoner's best friend, been with her since they were little kids, hehe, those two are inseparable, ya know? Real close" Tidus lay back down and smiled

"Nice girl" Wakka continued as he cooked

"But man, she'd do anything for the safety of the summoner" He chuckled to himself

"Ran in front of a Malboro when she was five ya? As her first act as Guardian and has put her life on the line heaps a times since"

"Wow" Tidus said

"That's dedication huh?" and then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The man who had spoken to Tidus from the Temple slowly shuffled out from the old, large building and made his way slowly down the steps. Amber was lying on the stone steps and looking up at the clouds, as she heard him walk or more scuffle passed, she leapt up.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" She called.

"Miss Amber, what is it you need?" He asked her.

"You're gonna go talk to Wakka bout the Summoner are you not?" She said full of pride and dignity.

"Indeed" He answered

"Come" and he slowly walked on, Amber close behind.

They entered the tent, Wakka stood up.

"Hey Wakka" Amber said, he raised his hand.

"You could at least go see how they are doing," Said the Temple man.

"We can't interfere" Wakka replied

"It's a rule"

"But it's been nearly…" The man began; Wakka motioned for them to step outside.

"Look…" He said as he followed, Amber looked over at the sleeping Tidus in the corner and smiled, then followed Wakka out.

"How's the kid?" She asked as she approached them.

"That _Kid_ is the same age as you" Wakka replied.

"Okay! Calm down" She replied.

He sighed

"Sorry" He said.

"It's okay," She said wrapping an arm around his neck and dragging him down to her height

"You've always been a bully!" they continued up towards the temple and Amber scooped up her bag, which she had left behind on her speedy catch up with the elderly bald guy and the three walked casually in to the Temple.

They stood next to the statue of Lord Braska and Wakka and bald guy conversed, Amber bowed to the statue and scuffed her boots as she walked pointlessly around the building, staring sadly up at the door, which lead to the cloister of trials, she sighed and then turned as she heard running footsteps behind her. Tidus had entered the Temple.

"Hey" He said as he approached her.

"Oh, hey it's you again" She said with a smile

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah" He replied, and then he and Amber walked over to Wakka.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Wakka.

"The Summoner hasn't returned from the trial," Wakka explained solemnly.

"Eh?" Tidus said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, apprentice Summoner, really…" Wakka said quietly, looking thoughtful.

"Ah?" Tidus said, Amber tried to hold in a laugh, he was totally clueless.

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays" Wakka explained

"If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?" He finished.

"So someone's in there somewhere and they haven't come back out," Tidus said

"Right, I got it" Amber nodded.

"It's against the teachings to interfere," She explained.

"A days already gone by" Wakka said, rubbing his head.

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus asked.

"Sometimes, yes" Wakka said.

"Okay, so why can't you go in and help again?" He said looking at Amber.

"There's already guardian's in there" Wakka said.

"And besides, it's forbidden!" Amber said in frustration. Just then Tidus spun around and began to run up the steps towards the cloister of trials, he was half way up when he turned.

"Hey, what if something happens?" He called back

"What if the Summoner dies!" He looked around at everyone, Wakka and Amber's jaws hung.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" the bald guy called.

"Like I care!" He called back everyone gasped, as he ran the rest of the way up and entered the trials. Wakka and Amber looked at each other.

"Wakka!" She said

"I like this guy!" She grinned and then bolted up the stairs after him.

"Oh no…" Wakka groaned and then followed her up

"This ain't good!"

They ran on, twisting through the corridors and following Tidus' lead, the spheres lighting the path that he had started. It was amazing how fast he was, Amber only caught up to him at the lift down.

"Man! You gonna be in shit when we get back!" She exclaimed

"At last another insubordinate teenager!" Wakka caught up.

"Hey!" He exclaimed

"What's gotten in to you?" He sighed

"Hey, it's okay. Only Summoners, apprentice Summoners and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important"

"Spira is all about rules," Amber said with a sigh

"Do this, do that, no walking there! No running in the Temple! Blah blah blah"

"Amber!" Wakka exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! But it's true!" She replied.

"Humph" He said angrily.

"So what about you?" Tidus asked.

"Me?" Wakka asked.

"I'm a guardian. So is Amber" She nodded with dignity and Wakka crossed his arms with a small smile.

"That's right!" She said

"But Wakka you're forgetting something! I'm not a guardian am I? No I'm a …"

"High Guardian I know Amber!" Wakka finished her sentence and smiled

"Longest standing guardian of our Summoner" He bowed mockingly

"Oh great high Guardian Amber" she laughed.

"A guardian?" Tidus questioned, Wakka shrugged and the sunken pedestal transformed in to a stone lift. It suddenly jolted to down and caught Tidus off guard, his knees giving way at the sudden drop, Amber and Wakka stood as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, which it wasn't.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira." Wakka explained,

"Guardians protect them" The lift stopped and Wakka stepped off it

"The guardians in there now...One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking" Tidus followed, Amber close behind

"Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"You watch the feisty one and you'll be fine" Amber said with a reassuring smile.

They walked boldly in to the room and saw two people, well one person and a blue animal, and stopped in front of them. Wakka covered his face with his hand and shook his head again.

"What are you doing here?" The woman said, she was wearing black and a glare that sent chills down your spine; she was sitting on the bottom step holding a doll.

"Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" She stood up and stared at them, waiting.

"No" Wakka said

"It's…uh…it's just" he turned to Tidus as she began to stride towards them, he gently jabbed him in the ribs

"See, I told you she gets mad easy," he said quietly.

Tidus glanced at the animal, which stared back and then returned to his statue like position.

"Is the Summoner alright?" Tidus asked she looked at him sharply.

"Who are you?" The woman asked slightly intrigued.

"Uh, he's just…" Amber tried to say but suddenly she fell silent and they all turned to the doors above them, they opened slowly and the apprentice summoner herself wandered out.

"Yuna…" Amber whispered with a smile.

She stumbled and fell, everyone went to help her, but Kimahri got to her first and caught her, she stood up and ruffled her hair, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face.

"I've done it" she said,  
"I have become a Summoner!" Amber clasped a hand over her mouth and shrieked, she then bolted up the stairs and leapt on the Summoner.

"Amber!" The Summoner exclaimed, her quiet voice muffled by Amber's shoulder.

They left the cloister of trials and stood before the villagers, Yuna bowed and made her way towards them.

"Man" Tidus said quietly

"And here I was thinking all Summoners were old Geezers…" Wakka turned to him.

"You say somethin' man?" he asked, Tidus shook his head and slowly followed the others out, keeping a close eye on the Summoner as she meandered out of the Temple.

"Hey!" Wakka called as Tidus came out of the temple.

"Over here" he passed the cat thing and went down the steps to where everyone was gathered around a slightly risen circle in the middle of the village. He slowly made his way up to Wakka and spun around slowly, when suddenly Wakka grabbed him.

"What!" Tidus exclaimed as Wakka dragged him forward

"Ow!" Wakka grinned.

"Wait til' you see this!" He told him as everyone scuttled away from Tidus' struggling arms and legs.

"I can't see anything!" He exclaimed, as he finally broke free of Wakka's grip, he rubbed his neck.

"Ready!" Wakka called to Yuna, she turned and nodded.

"Okay" She said quietly.

Yuna slowly lifted her arms and made a few movements and gestures, suddenly and bright, big bird swooped in from the sky and over the temple. Yuna and the bird looked at each other before she gently stroked the its neck and everyone gasped in approval for her, Wakka and the mean lady from earlier stepped in to the circle and congratulated Yuna on her first Summon.

Tidus' jaw dropped and he stood gaping at the beautiful bird in front of him.

"Valefor" Amber stated as she stood beside him, he nodded slowly

"Isn't it just the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" he nodded again as she smiled, the bird flew away and Amber went to join Wakka and the others in the circle.

Evening fell and the villagers gathered around a big bonfire, Wakka brought Tidus forward

"Let me introduce you to the team" He told him

"This guy here" He told the Besaid Auroches, dragging him in to another head lock

"Wants in to the tournament so bad, I let him on the team" He patted his shoulder

"His Memory's a little fuzzy so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Come on say hi" He pushed him forward.

Tidus scratched his head nervously

"Uh…Hi, guys" He said

"So, what's our goal?"

"To do our best!" They all exclaimed.

"Nope" Wakka said

"We got a new goal now! Our new goal…is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the crystal cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"

"Victory…" They all murmured. Amber came up behind them.

"I can't hear you guys!" She exclaimed

"Victory!" She yelled at them

"Come on!"

Slowly they got louder and louder, Tidus looked over at the summoner and then back at the team

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" They all yelled, he looked back at her and she looked up and smiled at him, the Auroches cheered loudly.

Tidus said a few short words to some of the team before moving on passed them to where the Summoner sat.

"You Heathen!" Someone exclaimed, he stopped.

"Stay away from the Summoner!" Said another.

"You're a bad man!" Another said.

Yuna stood up

"Lady Yuna, be careful" Someone said.

"But" She said

"It was really my fault to begin with" She walked over to him

"I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier" Tidus was a little taken a back.

"I'm sorry about that," He said hastily

"Wasn't that…wasn't I not supposed to…Guess I…Kind of overreacted"

"Oh no," She said, shaking her head

"I was…overconfident"

"Um" He said

"I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!" she grinned.

"Really?" She said excitedly, going to take his hand and then quickly drawing back

"Do you think I can become high summoner?" She asked with a smile, he nodded.

"Lady Yuna" Said a little bouncing kid

"Come play with me some more!" she smiled at them and nodded before turning back to Tidus.

"So, tomorrow then" She smiled.

"Tomorrow?" He questioned.

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" She said.

"Oh, Really?" He replied.

"We can talk more" She told him, he waved and nodded

"You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" she then went to play with the small child.

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka said, giving him a friendly elbow in the arm, Tidus turned.

"Yeah…" He said quietly.

"Don't get no ideas," He told him.

"No promises there big guy" He said

"Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?"

"That's not going to happen" Wakka told him

"If you get tired let me know, I had a bed made up for you"

Wakka walked back to his team and Tidus was left alone, he walked slowly up towards Yuna but as soon as he did, the witch from earlier would say

"Stay away from the Summoner!" And he'd back off.

"Don't worry" Amber said, giving him a small smile

"Didn't I tell you they were all overprotective? And besides, I think you hit it off pretty well with her" he looked at her.

"Really?" He asked, she nodded.

"I can tell I can trust you," She said

"So don't be scared to come talk to me if anyone gives you a hard time k?" he nodded.

"Thanks, Amber" He said, she punched him softly on the arm.

"Don't go hittin' on my best friend man," She told him

"Or else I'll be forced to show you nasty Amber, teach ya how to dance with the guns" She smiled as she pulled out a couple of nasty looking pistols and spun them round on her fingers, he gulped.

"So you're an expert with guns huh?" He asked.

"I'm an expert with a lot of weapons," She told him, putting them back in their holders on her belt

"Guns, knives, gloves, whips, swords and even black magic" he gulped again

"Best not mess with the little innocent me," She grinned at him

"I'm as sweet as ya like most of the time so don't worry, so long as you don't do anything to get my back up you'll be fine" She then walked over to Yuna and sat down, Tidus noticed her point to the little witch woman and say something maybe a little rude as she motioned back to Tidus who sloped off back to Wakka's hut to sleep, he'd have to avoid that little old witch at all costs.

Amber opened her eyes as she heard a loud yell on the other side of the Crusaders lodge. She sat up slowly and watched as Tidus got up and stood at the door, listening to a conversation between what sounded like Lulu and Wakka.

He stepped back as Wakka slowly slumped in a few minutes later. Amber lay back down and pretended to be asleep.

"Scary!" He said to him, Wakka looked up, a little surprised

"So, who's Chappu?"

"My little bother, Chappu" Wakka replied

"He looked a lot like you"

"He's dead?" Tidus asked as they sat down on a bed each.

"He was with the crusaders the last time they fought Sin last year" He told him

"He didn't make it" He was quiet for a minute

"I first heard on the day of the tournament"

"Oh, so that's why" he said.

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?" he replied.

"Revenge, then?" He asked.

"That was the idea," Wakka said

"I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well after this tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not" he looked at the floor.

"Don't worry" he replied

"I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is…Thanks Wakka" Tidus stood up and lifted his hand to shake Wakka's; he lifted his own but then pulled away.

"Stop!" He said blushing a little

"You're embarrassing me!" Tidus layback down on his bed and slowly fell asleep, Wakka sat for a moment, when Amber sat up again.

"Wakka?" She said quietly, he jumped a little and looked at.

"Amber, what you doing awake?" He asked.

"I can't sleep," She told him; he smirked as she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"I gotta tuck you in eh?" He asked as he stood up and walked over, she lay down and he pulled the sheets up to her neck

"Night Amber, sleep tight" He patted her softly on the arm and she closed her eyes, smiling.

"Night Wakka" She replied.

As morning broke, Tidus woke to an empty room; he got up and went outside where Wakka and Lulu were talking.

"Hey!" Wakka called as he walked over to them

"Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you" he handed him a crystal blue sword.

"Whoa!" Tidus exclaimed

"You're giving this…to me?"

"Yeah, use it well!" Wakka told him as he swung it around a bit.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu" Lulu said.

"Well, he never used it" He said

"Where are Yuna and Amber?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna right?" Tidus asked

"So why do we gotta wait here?"

"Yuna came to this village with Amber, ten years ago" Wakka informed him

"When the last calm started" Tidus looked puzzled.

"The calm?" He said.

"Since then, they've been like little sisters to me and Lulu" he told him

"But Yuna had the talent…she became an apprentice, Amber trained as an apprentice to many here, except the crusaders, she and Luzzu have some sorta problem with each other but won't tell us what it is. She trained under old and young to become the best guardian she could and now, well, look at her, the best guardian a summoner could ever wish for. Now, today, Yuna leaves a Summoner and Amber leaves a guardian"

"This is our journey…" Lulu said

"We should leave together" just then, the two girls appeared with a few large suitcases.

"You really don't need all that luggage," Lulu told them.

"They're not really our things" Yuna told them.

"They're gifts for the Temples we're to visit apparently" Amber said as she struggled to hold them in her arms.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna" Wakka said.

"I guess…" Yuna said quietly, putting them down next to Amber's

"I guess you're right" the two girls walked up to the trio.

"Okay!" Wakka said happily

"Off we go!"

Yuna turned and took one last look at the temple, bowed, and followed the others out of the village.

They walked slowly up the hill to the cliff overlooking the village of Besaid and stopped. Everyone was silent as they watched the small people below continue on their daily routine. Yuna stepped up to the edge and stopped.

"Take your time" Lulu told her solemnly. Amber stepped up between them and the three women looked on in silence.

"Let's get going, man!" Tidus piped up.

"We're gonna wait" Wakka told him, folding his arms across his chest, Yuna slowly walked up between the two guys

"Are you ready?" He asked, she nodded and walked on with Amber, Tidus watched, Lulu then walked up and nodded to Wakka who nodded back, she continued on and Wakka followed.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked, Amber came up to him and took his wrist.

"We're leaving, come on" she told him as she dragged him off.

Wakka knelt beside a statue, his head bowed

"It's an ancient custom," He told Tidus

"People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat" Lulu lowered her head and closed her eyes, Yuna bowed low, so did Amber and slowly, Tidus followed suit and bowed to the statue.

Amber still remembered the day Chappu had left; she had followed him and Wakka up to the cliff and listened as Wakka tried to get him to pray.

"Please!" Wakka pleaded.

"I can't!" Chappu had protested, Amber had tugged at his arm like she was seven again and asking for candy.

"Please Chappu! Just pray for five seconds! That's all!" he pulled away and jogged down the path.

"Chappu!" Wakka called after him.

"Stop Chappu!" Amber had yelled, but he didn't turn back, he kept going. Wakka hung his head and Amber took his hand and leaned against him

"Why didn't he pray Wakka?" She had asked, he shook his head

"What's going to happen to him now?" she sniffed and gently rubbed Wakka's arm to try and comfort him

"He's so stupid sometimes"

And so it was, a year later, the group of six were leaving Besaid, but they had prayed, Amber just hoped it was enough.

She slowly walked up to Wakka as he stood up

"That should do it!" He said to them, they kept walking as Amber gently took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

They kept walking down the slopes and along the narrow paths, Tidus was at the back and the beast was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, he got further and further behind as he tried to take the island in.

As they walked, Yuna stopped

"Did you hear that?" She asked, the others turned, Tidus was gone, and they backtracked until they saw what had gotten in the boy's way. The blue beast himself had suddenly decided to test him and they were now battling on the path.

"That's enough!" Wakka told them. Blue beastie stood up properly and shook his head, he had been beaten. Wakka patted him on the shoulder as he passed him and the cat animal turned to the rest of the group. Wakka carried on up to the young man.

"What's with that guy?" He asked him.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe." Lulu said

"He's learned the fiends' way of fighting" Kimahri kept walking.

"That's not what I meant" Tidus replied, folding his arms.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians" Wakka explained.

"Huh?" Tidus said, Yuna laughed.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either." She told him

"Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!" Tidus nodded and Amber touched Yuna's arm and hurried on to catch up with Kimahri.

"Hey" She said as she finally caught up

"Don't walk too fast!" he slowed down and looked at her

"You should be a little more tolerant of the people near Yuna ya know. I think that if Wakka can trust him, then so can we, there's no need to get violent Kimahri, no matter how much you suspect someone of being untrustworthy. Be on your guard but don't try and harm him! And besides, I believe his feelings are genuine, give him a chance…for me?" He nodded

"Thanks Kimahri" She hugged him and the two carried on walking, up to the harbour to wait for the others.

They boarded the ship, Wakka first; Yuna, Kimahri and Lulu followed but Amber and Tidus took the longest to say good-bye.

The young girl crouched in front of a few kids who were sniffing back tears

"We don't want you to go" one said

"You're fun to play with" Said the other, Amber took their hands and closed them around two necklaces, she smiled.

"Look after these" she told them

"I wanna see 'em when I come back around those little necks of yours" they looked at them in their little palms, Amber flicked their noses gently and they laughed. She then stood up and waited on the boarding plank for Tidus.

The bald man from the temple gave him a seeker's ring; he also got an ether for their travels and finally, he approached a villager

"Take this," He said

"From the village" he handed him some Gil.

"Use it to protect Lady Yuna," He told him, Tidus nodded and then met up with Amber.

They slowly boarded the ship and waited for it to set sail, Yuna waved and bowed to the group on the docks as they waved and cried.

"Good-bye" She said quietly.


End file.
